Batrachophobia
by Crys Enchanted
Summary: "I have Batrachophobia!" "Batro-what?" "Batrachophobia. It's the fear of amphibians"- "And a frog is an amphibian. I never knew that you had Batrachophobia." Written for two challenges. R&R!


Batrachophobia, a.k.a. The First Date

By Crys

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? Last time I checked, I was still me. Or have I changed? *Looks around* Guess not. Wait, HARRY POTTER'S OWNERSHIP IS ON SALE! Just kidding.

**Word Count Game Challenge**

**Word count: 350-699 words**

**"Careful. They can't know."**

**"For Merlin's sake, calm down!"**

**Honeydukes**

**Phobia Challenge**

**Batrachophobia: Fear of amphibians**

"Careful. They can't know."

Remus turned to Sirius, my head low. "We have to hide." Sirius snickered. "You know, Remus, let's do it." Amused by his black-haired friend's antics, Remus' eye twitched. "But what if we get caught?"

"We won't," Sirius assured.

"Really?"

The Blacks' child sighed. "Moony, we have to do this."

Remus glared playfully at his companion. "Padfoot," he mimicked his friend. "Because of you, it can be a disaster."

Sirius made puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay," Remus sighed.

"So, let's go to Honeydukes, Moony," Sirius said, and Remus tilted his head. "That's where they went."

Walking towards the sweet shop, they noticed James and Lily talking to each other, and Lily held a bouquet of roses in her hand. '_Must be James' gift,_' Remus thought. It was sweet. Turning to Sirius, who had started to cackle evilly, he said, "I think I'll start."

Sirius nodded, and grinned. James was in for a _big_ shock. They walked slowly to the counter of Honeydukes, where Prongs and Lily were, he rubbed his hands. "Poor, poor, James," he murmured under his breath.

The emerald-eyed redhead, Lily Evans, who James Potter was trying to woo, and failing, looked around, bored with the place as well as James' endless chatter. What should she do to escape the situation? She yawned, and James looked at her, disappointment visible on his face.

"Are you bored?"

Lily giggled nervously. "No, of course not."

Before James could answer, a crashing sound was heard by the duo as a frog came flying towards James and attached itself on his face, which was turned blue. "Aaaah!" he yelled, his voice high-pitched. Lily shrieked too, scared by the incident and her eyes widened. "JAMES POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

James screamed once again. "Get it off!"

Lily had disgust on her face. "I can't do it! The blasted thing's slimy! What happened?"

"I have Batrachophobia!"

"Batro-what?"

"Batrachophobia. It's the fear of amphibians"-

"And a frog is an amphibian." Lily finished. "I never knew that you had Batrachophobia."

"Um"- He screamed again, and Lily covered her ears. "For Merlin's sake, calm down!"

The others, including students as well as adults, looked with amusement at the pair, and Lily blushed. "Who threw the frog, Potter?"

"Remus and Sirius," James said sarcastically. Lily's eyes lit up. "Of course!" she exclaimed. James narrowed his eyes, and replied, "It's called sarcasm, Lily. Why would they do this?" He felt some movement on his nose, and touched it, realizing that the frog was still settled on his nose. "LILY, GET THE FROG OFF!"

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Why should I?" James glowered. "Okay, okay," she waved her hands defensively. "Give me one second."

She turned around facing the crowd that had gathered, and bellowed, "Why don't you help? Is this a TV show or something?"

Most of them laughed and blushed, ashamed, and others looked confused. Maybe they were Purebloods. Lily shrugged, turning back to James. "Sorry, Potter, they aren't helping."

James shivered feeling the sensation of a cool liquid pour down his already wet nose. "I'm going to die," he stated, matter-of-factly.

Laughter ensued.

Remus and Sirius were clutching their stomachs, laughing so hard that it felt like they could fall on the ground any minute. "H-he looks s-so f-funny!" Sirius stuttered, tears streaming down his face. Nodding, Remus hiccupped. "So, should we save them, Padfoot?"

"Okay. Guess we should go, eh?"

They both smirked, and walked ahead, wands in hand. "Hey, mate," Remus called, and many of the people turned to look at the new arrivals. "You okay there?"

"Do I look like _okay_?"

Sirius shrugged. "Suit yourself." He waved his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa" and the frog were levitated into the air. It fell on the floor of the shop. People emitted disgusted sounds.

"Who did it?" James asked, taking out a handkerchief and rubbing his nose. Lily smirked. "Whoever did it must be a god."

Sirius grinned proudly. "Then I'm a god. I did it." Remus shook his head and wacked his friend's head. "Idiot."

James smiled sweetly. "Now, be ready for an attack." Soon, the evening found itself in the show of a boy running after his two guilty friends.

_FIN_

**Author's Note: Phew! It isn't one of my best works, you know. It's my first attempt at the Marauders era. So, tell me: Did you like it? Love it? Loathe it? Tell me! Criticism welcome!**

**Please review, **

**Happy whatever-is-coming-up,**

**Crys**

_Word Count: 699 words (excluding my-excuse me-endless chatter)_


End file.
